


Mass Effect Epilogue: The Clone's Revenge part 01-The Asari Consort

by maryshepardn7



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, alien interracial hardcore violence citadel mass effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryshepardn7/pseuds/maryshepardn7
Summary: One year After Commander Shepard stopped the Reaper invasion through control, his rogue clone gains his memories and a new upgraded body and powers. He then decides to ruin Shepard's reputation by seeking out revenge on Shepard's friends and those who helped him on his journey.





	Mass Effect Epilogue: The Clone's Revenge part 01-The Asari Consort

The newly revived Clone of Commander Shepard approached the welcome desk of the Asari consort chambers where was greeted by a front desk assistant. Two other Asari maidens were in the back putting things away for the night. “Oh, hello Commander Shepard, I'm afraid we are closed for tonight.” She said kindly. “But if you would like to set up an appoi-”

Without a second thought the rogue clone grabbed her by the tiny tentacles on the back of her blue head and slammed her face down into the desk three times. He looked at her and saw that her face was unrecognizable and mangled as he dropped her to the floor, lifeless with purple blood slowly flowing from her once beautiful face.

As he walked towards the back the two Asari maidens rushed out to see what the ruckus was. Since they were unaware, they politely walked up to Shepard. “Sir you can't be in here right now.” one said. Right after that, the other noticed her dead coworker laying on the ground and gasped. In that moment, Shepard drew his dagger and slashed the Asari's throat, causing a burst of continuous purple blood to shoot out of her neck as she fell to the ground gargling in agony. 

The other Asari turned to run to the Consort. As she did Shepard activated his biotic neutralizer, which could permanently sap all biotic capabilities of an individual. It was so powerful that it could do anything from energy sapping, to paralysis, to instant death. In this case he used his telekinetic wave to kill the Asari instantly. He raised his a hand at the fearful maiden who's back was turned running and he shot the pulse wave from his hand. The pulse blast was so intense that it caused the Asari's head to explode instantly, lining the walls with even more purple blood. 

He noticed the Asari that he slashed had tried crawling about two feet but failed as she layed face down motionless in a pool of purple blood. Shepard looked up and continued walking to the back of the chambers where the legendary Asari consort Sha'ira was. 

The clone of Shepard had barely survived his run-in with the real Commander Shepard. However he was saved by a group of scientist that gave him re constructive surgery. One of the most interesting points was the infusion of a tiny piece of Reaper tech was placed in his reconstructed penis, granting him the insane growth of 15 inches flaccid and the ability to indoctrinate anyone he sees fit if they lay their eyes on it. These new enhancement would make the Commander very aggressive and very horny at almost all times. He could also cum an insane amount of natural semen. He also gained unnatural godlike biotic powers the instant Shepard stopped the Reapers. No-one knew what happened to the Commander, he just disappeared. Only the clone knew since he was linked to him on this physical plain. He took control of the reapers, passing his knowledge and memories onto the clone while moving the Reapers to the outer edge of the galaxy to protect from outside threats.

He peeked into her purple room and saw that the Asari Consort Sha'ira was naked bending over to move clothes into a drawer. He could see her barely visible pussy sticking out marvelously between her bent over blue legs. Shepard smiled and undressed before sneaking into her slightly opened door. He grabbed her by the waist startling her causing her to stand straight up, rubbing her bright blue butt against his floppy dick.

“Commander!” she said “Oh my” she looked down, instantly indoctrinated by his hanging semi-flaccid cock. “You aren't supposed to be here right now.” She said unable to break her eyes off of his huge floppy cock, picturing it plowing her insides.

“I know, I figured since I'm the savior of the galaxy and all, you would give me a nice session on the house.” He said walking up to her placing his hands on her waist, rubbing his giant cock against her stomach.

“Well...I might make a special exception for you.” the Consort said softly gripping his now hardening cock. “I've never met someone as well endowed as you before. “You seem even bigger than last time, when you made your squad watch us copulate.”

Shepard then grabbed her by the back of her blue head and started kissing her as she started to tug his cock faster. After he became fully erect he started gripping the Asari's naked tits causing her to moan in pleasure. “Now get down and suck it.”he said forcefully.

“I-I don't know Commander, It might be too big.”

“I said SUCK IT.” He repeated forcing her to her knees by grabbing her head.

He began to thrust as she gargled his cock in an amusing fashion. 

He loved seeing the contrast of his white skin and her blue skin. He then stood her up and layed her on her circular bed and inserted his penis a good 10 inches into the Asari goddess making her moan in pure ecstasy. As he fucked her he could see his precum leaking out of her pussy as the bed shook like an earthquake from his monstrous thrusting.

As he drew near the climax he made her bend over in the same pose he found her in and began to thrust into her alien pussy. 10 minutes later he felt his climax as he exploded an enormous load into the Asari with a great amount pouring out of her bent over pussy. He still had a large quantity left and got her on her knees as he continued cumming on her body eventually landing a good amount in her mouth. 

Shepard fell back onto the bed as he saw the beautiful sight of the Asari's blue body covered in gleaming pearly white cum as she swallowed his huge load while leaking a bit out of her pussy. A few minutes later the Asari had gotten up and asked the clone to rub some lotion on her body to relax her a bit.

As he rubbed lotion on her naked body Shepard grabbed a dagger off of his suit when she was turned away. As he stood behind her, the Consort thought he would embrace her, so she turned around only to have him drive a dagger into her shoulder, causing her to shriek in agony. He then activated his biotic powers and threw the Consort at the wall at mach speed, getting her stuck inside the facade, damaging the foundation but not breaking through. The Consort did not realize her assistants were dead and that she herself was doomed as well. 

Shepard then used his powers to throw her head first across the room again against her large glass bed frame that raised above her pink bed. The frame shattered and the Consort made one last grunt as she flew into it head first, causing large glass shards to fly everywhere. 

Shepard walked over to the other side of the destroyed bed to see the Asari Consort's body. The once beautiful Asari now had shattered bones and large shards of glass impaling her face and body. She twitched and let out some undecipherable murmurs then slipped away into the afterlife. Shepard's Clone got what he wanted, but he had a very long list to fulfill. Next up was Dr. Liara T'soni.


End file.
